Kategorie:Karcanon
von Karcanon.]] English Definition Karcanon is one of the oldest continents or segments of Myra - this is where from the ashes of the large battles between light and darkness the first civilizations rose again. Karcanon has seen large empires rise and fall again, whole nations from neighbouring continents have found a new home here. To name just the most important countries or give you an overview over the history would get this page to overflow tight now. The mainland of Karcanon is separated with the Inner Sea, also called Nirsee or Mare Dardanum, with two parts, the larger Machairas part and the smaller Ophis part. The latter is connected via a small isthmus to the subcontinent Kezunsea in the Lychnos of Karcanon. In the Wide Sea in the Machairas of Kezunsea you see many islands, the largest of which is Dirhael, predominantly swamps, which are rare in the rest of the continent. A smaller island there is Thersland, from which you might meet red-haired sea-captain Vilyan of Schwelgenstein. Machairas is up, Ophis is down. This is of course just the map. On Kezunsea is the dreaded desert of Zûn, which rightfully earned it's nickname "desert of swift death". Nearby, separated by a chain of high mountain walls, is the fabled Valley of Life, Taron Don Umn, where legend has it that you might still find dragons and unicorns and other species that are all but extinct in the rest of this world. The Ophis of mainland Karcanon has some lush djungles and general troppic climate, with wide green meadows and large forests.... The Machairas of Karcanon forms around the Green Sea and the countries around it, of which Karalo-Floran, Bagunda and Antharlan support the Emporer of Light, Bofri of Karcanon. The far out Oklis of Karcanon, at the Bloody Belt that separates the world of the warrior in the Machairas from the other half, the world of the witch in the Ophis, you'll find unhospitable Subarashi, Home to the Master of Diabelos, High Lord of Darkness, ZARDOS. Karcanon is also home to the myrawide Bank of Myra at Refor, BMR, the Messengers of Yslannad, the Oracle of Kalampe with its True Seers, the Myra School of Magic MSM at Esoteria, other magic schools like the Hermund School of Wizardry and the Manablanda, the Highest Priest and holy representant of the FatherGod, Chnum, his holyness SUKOR (and yes, I only just realized how his name could be spoken in english - tough luck for him). More is to follow. All the Information in German can be found here: http://vangor.de/myra/karcanon.html All the information in english *will* be presented here, of course. Just wanted to give you a glimpse. Deutsche Definition Karcanon ist das älteste Segment im Projekt Myra und wird seit 1982 mit bisweilen zu langen Verzögerungen (siehe Zeit der Nebel und Ssakat-Jahr) bespielt, d.h. seine Geschichte simuliert. Wie die anderen Segmente auch liegt es im Machairas, auf der Schwertwelt von Myra. Die Hüter von Karcanon * Rassulu d'Or (seit Pondaron) * Teilsegmentshüter, also Helfer für den Segmentshüter für einen bestimmten Teil des Segments -etwa den Subkontinent Kezunsea und eine bestimmte Zeit, waren Ramaril, Tamar, Geowynn, Digna und Magnus, ab 425 dann Katuum. Die Geschichte von Karcanon Die Geschichte von Karcanon ist in eine Reihe anderer Artikel ausgelagert worden. Die aktuelle Zeitgeschichte von Karcanon findet sich in den aktuellen Boten von Karcanon: *Karcanon - Vorgeschichte *Karcanon - Geschichte ab 400 Die Boten von Karcanon Die Boten von Karcanon sind entscheidend als Informationsquelle dazu was gerade auf dem Segment geschieht: *Karcanon 65.pdf - der neueste Bote (Karcanon 65, 2011) Category:Myra-EN